


Still

by GrowlingPeanut



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Episode 5 Spoilers, Post-Game, Vague Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowlingPeanut/pseuds/GrowlingPeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack may be gone for good, but that doesn't mean he didn't leave scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

I hate it.  
I can’t hide anything from her. She knows me too well.  
Knows when I’m lying.  
God knows she’s seen what _that_ looks like. 

What’s worse is that I’m terrible at hiding pain.  
So on the days with the headaches or the nerve spasms, she knows.  
She knows I’m not okay.  
She probably doesn’t know why, but that hardly matters.  
All she sees is what I feel.

But the worst part of all of this?  
Jack.  
Jack is still winning.  
Jack is still in my head.  
Still in my body.  
Still forcing me through sleepless nights.  
Sometimes I swear I still hear him laughing.

I’m sure he never expected me to go to the lengths I did to get rid of him.  
To tear him out of me once and for all.  
But I’ll be damned if he didn’t somehow plan this.  
If he didn’t somehow make sure that the only way he’d go out was also the only way to keep torturing me.

He’d spent enough time in my head.  
He knew what kind of damage it would cause.  
Begged and pleaded for me to stop.  
But he knew.  
Once I ripped the wires out of those nerves; severed the connection to my brain...  
...he knew I wouldn’t be able to go back to normal.  
The bastard _always_ had a backup plan.

So now I’m stuck like this.  
Functional, but miserable.  
Dizziness.  
Fatigue.  
Random pains.  
Joints locking up.  
Occasional blackouts.  
It reads like the back of a pill bottle.  
Just a big list of symptoms and side effects.

I’m sure they warned about this kind of thing before the operation.  
Not that I paid attention.  
It was all in fine print in the insurance paperwork, anyway.  
And when was I _ever_ going to tear anything out?  
Not accidentally.  
Not sitting behind a desk.  
And definitely not on purpose.

“...serious injury without proper medical removal,” it had said.  
Oh, excuse me, doctor, would you mind taking the psychopath out of my head now? Thanks.

No.  
It would never happen like that.  
Jack wasn’t just going to lie down and take it.  
He never did.  
He was going to go down fighting.  
Like always.

And I wanted him gone.  
And it was all or nothing.

And he still manages to haunt me.


End file.
